1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a motorcycle windshield storage device and associated methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a motorcycle windshield wall bracket and methods for mounting and/or storing a detachable or removable motorcycle windshield on a wall or other structure when not in use.
2. Background Information
Motorcycles, scooters, and the like represent a popular form of transportation and recreation in both the United States and throughout the world. These vehicles are commonly used for both long-distance, high-speed travel (such as highway travel) and short-distance, low-speed travel (such as street travel or cruising). In the case of long-distance, high-speed travel, it is typically desirable for the motorcycle, scooter, or the like to incorporate a windshield. The windshield is operable for protecting a rider""s exposed upper body from bugs, rocks, and other debris, as well as for reducing the wind force on the rider""s exposed upper body and minimizing fatigue. In the case of short-distance, low-speed travel, however, the windshield is typically not necessary and goggles or sunglasses may suffice. Because of this, many motorcycles, scooters, and the like are equipped with a detachable or removable windshield.
The detachable or removable windshield typically includes a substantially transparent, shatter-resistant shield or plate made of plastic, tempered glass, or the like. The detachable or removable windshield also typically includes one or more support members, providing the transparent, shatter-resistant shield or plate with support, shape, and/or strength. The detachable or removable windshield further typically includes one or more attachment mechanisms. These attachment mechanisms are operable for securing the windshield to the front portion of the motorcycle, scooter, or the like. The attachment mechanisms can include, for example, a plurality of nuts and bolts, one or more clamping or engaging mechanisms (such as ring connectors, mounting bosses, male-female connectors, pins, etc.), or the like.
However, a storage problem arises when the detachable or removable windshield is removed from the motorcycle, scooter, or the like. Because the transparent, shatter-resistant shield or plate typically has a substantially oval, egg-like, or irregular shape, the transparent, shatter-resistant shield or plate and the removable or detachable windshield have no stability when placed on the floor, ground, or a table. The detachable or removable windshield is also typically too large to be placed on a shelf. Due to this lack of stability, the detachable or removable windshield is prone to falling over, causing scratches, scuffs, and other marks on the surface of the plastic or glass material making up the transparent, shatter-resistant shield or plate. This can render the windshield unsafe as the rider""s vision may be partially or wholly obstructed. Such scratches, scuffs, and other marks are also uncomplimentary to the aesthetics of the motorcycle, scooter, or the like.
Thus, what is needed is a device and associated methods that allow a detachable or removable windshield to be mounted or stored on a wall or other structure when not in use. In this manner, the windshield is protected from scratches, scuffs, and other marks and is out of the way for storing, or while repairs are made to a motorcycle, scooter, or the like. What is also needed is a device that allows a detachable or removable windshield to be mounted or stored on a wall or other structure when not in use that maintains the aesthetics of a garage or other storage area.
In various embodiments, the present invention provides a motorcycle windshield wall bracket and methods for mounting and/or storing a detachable or removable motorcycle windshield on a wall or other structure when not in use, protecting the detachable or removable windshield from scratches, scuffs, and other marks. Advantageously, the motorcycle windshield wall bracket of the present invention also allows the detachable or removable windshield to be stored out of the way while, for example, repairs are made to a motorcycle, scooter, or the like. Further, the motorcycle windshield wall bracket of the present invention can be manufactured or modified to compliment the aesthetics of a garage or other storage area.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a windshield storage device operable for mounting a detachable/removable windshield on a wall structure includes a frame structure, one or more brackets connected to the frame structure, wherein the one or more brackets are operable for attaching the frame structure to the wall structure, and one or more receiving mechanisms connected to the frame structure, wherein the one or more receiving mechanisms are operable for receiving one or more attachment mechanisms of the detachable/removable windshield. In one embodiment, the frame structure includes an upper member, a lower member, and two side members. Preferably, the frame structure has a substantially rectangular shape, suitable for windshields of a variety of widths. However, the shape of the frame structure is not to be construed as limited to such shape, and can be any shape suitable for supporting a windshield. The one or more brackets are operable for fixedly or removably attaching the frame structure to the wall structure. The one or more receiving mechanisms can include one or more nuts and bolts, clamping or engaging mechanisms, ring connectors, mounting bosses, male-female connectors, or pins. The detachable/removable windshield can include a detachable/removable motorcycle or scooter windshield. The windshield storage device also optionally includes a headlight connected to the frame structure and two turn signal lights connected to the frame structure. The windshield storage device can further optionally include a power supply coupled to the frame structure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for mounting/storing a detachable/removable windshield on a wall structure includes providing a frame structure, providing one or more brackets connected to the frame structure, wherein the one or more brackets are operable for attaching the frame structure to the wall structure; providing one or more receiving mechanisms connected to the frame structure, wherein the plurality of receiving mechanisms are operable for receiving a plurality of attachment mechanisms of the detachable/removable windshield; and removably attaching the detachable/removable windshield to the frame structure. The frame structure preferably includes an upper member, a lower member, and two side members. Preferably, the frame structure has a substantially rectangular shape suitable for accommodating a variety of differently sized windshields. The frame structure can be fixedly or removable attached to the wall structure. The one or more receiving mechanisms can include but are not limited to one or more nuts and bolts, clamping or engaging mechanisms, ring connectors, mounting bosses, male-female connectors, or pins. The detachable/removable windshield can include a detachable/removable motorcycle or scooter windshield. The method also optionally includes providing a headlight connected to the frame structure and two turn signal lights connected to the frame structure. Further, the windshield storage device optionally includes providing a power supply coupled to the frame structure.